


A game of pleasure

by thekpop_illnessgotme2



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Graphic Description of Smut, M/M, Male x Male x Male, Mentioned B.A.P Ensemble, One Shot, Overstimulation, Pure Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Threesome, pervers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekpop_illnessgotme2/pseuds/thekpop_illnessgotme2
Summary: Himchan wants to play with Daehyun and Youngjae.





	A game of pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any incorrectly used gramma and word issues because my english is pretty bad

Himchan said goodbye at the front door before shutting them.  
He stood there for a while, until he was sure that nobody would come back. He had all the time in the world. With a mischievous smile, he shifted from one to the other leg, then turned and walked back to his room. Himchan closed the doorand smirked. Because he wasn´t alone.

,,What are you doing with us?´´ asked one of the two other man he was with. Instead of a answer he goes to the bedside table and opens the drawer to get the lube out of it. With the smirk still on his lips himchan sat down in the middle of the bed between the two man and gained a kick from one of them.  
He opened the bottle now for everyone in this room visible, and got a good amount of lube onto his palm. As he was putting away the bottle and raised his gaze he met eyes with youngjae. The look in his eyes was fearful, eyes huge.

Both man were tied to the bedpost with their hands, so they couldn´t get away. Himchan waited to be alone with both of them for so long. Pressured Daehyun even into staying at their place for a movie night together with him and Youngjae. Both of them had no idea what he was about to do.

And it was easy for him to tie them to the bedpost. A little kiss. A little touch. They both were weak for him.

So they were laying in front of him nacked. Shivering slightly, rather in fear than the weather, and excitement of what would happen.

He gained another kick from Daehyun that screamed: ,,What are you doing with us!?´´ he completely forgot the honorifics.

,, Stay calm! Or I´ll gonna tie your legs too!´´ Himchan raised his voice.  
Daehyun swallowed but didn´t dared to open his mouth again. Himchan smirked again. So obedient, and if not you just have to raise your voice a little.

As he was looking back at youngjae he saw that he despreadly tried to keep his mouth shut. But he knew this wouldn'tbe for long anymore.

Then himchan lowered his gaze.

He didn't even worked on them yet, didn't even touched them except of when he got them into undressing for him and tied to the bedposts, still both were slightly aroused obviously.

If it was the shame of both laying there helplessly backed or they got aroused by their thoughts they didn't share, himchan didn't cared much what it was.

But he had them both where he wanted them to be.

,,You're ready?" he asked without awaiting a answer.

Smoothly he touched the underside of both their cocks before he took them in each of his hands at the same time.  
He stroked them both, slowly. First just the base of their cocks then he moved to their tips.

While youngjae chewed his lower lip between his teeth and turned his head to not see what he's doing to both of them, daehyun hissed. Though he couldn't turn his gaze away from himchan´s hand.  
Himchan stroked them both to full mast.

Soon enough small grunts left daehyun and as he opened his mouth they turned into breathless moans. His eyes were closed and his head thrown back into the pillow.  
Even Youngjae wasn´t quiet anymore even tough he tried to hide it between gritted teeth. And as shy as youngjae acted here right now himchan knew exactly he wasn´t even in the slightest.

That´s where Himchan almost wanted them to be. Quivering under his touch, a moaning mess and willingly to open their legs wide for him. Bucking his hips off the bed, to gain more pleasure in his hands, a sign for him to go faster. Himchan didn´t do him this favour.  
Soon they both were at the edge, almost tripping over it. But that´s not what Himchan had planned for them.

And he had great plans with them.

Then he took his hand off of daehyun´s cock.  
At first this didn´t even realize what had happened. Thrusting into the air, before he even noticed. Daehyun opened his eyes and looked at him, betrayed.  
A defeated moan left him before he started to beg for himchan to touch him.  
He pulls on his ties, bucking his hips and thrusts in the air to get at least as little pleasure as possible.

Therewhile he never stopped to tug on Youngjae.  
And this was it!

The moment Daehyun started to beg was the moment Youngjae lost it. He was shaking and moaned in pitch higher than his singing range was. He´s trying to squirm out of his touch but his hyung wouldn´t let him. Draping one knee over his leg he holds them down.  
While Daehyun begged for him to finally touch him again Youngjae begged him to stop: ,, Hyung! Stop! Please!´´ 

But his body said something else, moving to his touch following his hand to gain more pleasure. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he struck the air, his moaning louder and louder, almost screaming. He will cum soon, Himchan knew that. But he would not stop. Fortunately, Himchan had waited until they were alone.  
Youngjae drowned now also Daehyun who still begged him to touch him again, pressed his legs together, hoping to get enough satisfaction. His hyung completely ignored him. 

,, H-Hyung! Please! Please stop! I can´t handle this anymore!´´ youngjae howled breathlessly, but he could not go anywhere. In astonishment Daehyun stared at his friend and looked at the hand working on his cock. It almost seemed like he was watching a porno film, close up next to him, but could not touch himself, as much as he wanted it.

Youngjae cried out: ,, Hyung! I´m ..´´ but stopped midsentence as he was throwing his head back, straining his back and for a moment himchan thought he stopped breathing.

Then he sank down, trembling all over his body while his semen spilled over Himchan's hand and arm. He watched his dongseang, holding his hand still with which he had just stimulated him and watched the tears running down his cheeks as he sobbed.  
Daehyun, who had become completely quiet until now, began to scream.  
He bugged Himchan.  
Angrily, he lifted the other unused hand and struck hard on his leg.

Startled, Daehyun looked at him and dared not say anything anymore. Even Youngjae stared at him first, then Daehyun with rueful eyes, unable to suppress the sobbing.

,, It´s enough!´´ Himchan said harshly.

Then he turned back to Youngjae without saying anything and started all over again.  
Youngjae winced with a startled cry as his hyung started to stimulate him again.

Simultaneously, while Youngjae began to whine and squirm, Himchan also started to touch Daehyun again.

Startled, he moaned, but enjoyed the stimulation very quickly.

But quickly the mood changed again.  
While Daehyun was getting closer to his orgasm, Youndjae spilled over Himchan's hand again.  
Himchan stopped moving his hands. He wanted to give Youngjae at least a little bit of rest.  
But Daehyun screamed: ,, No! Noo! you can´t just stop!´´  
He moved his hips to stimulate himself, Himchan just let him do it. 

Himchan waited until Youngjae came down from his high. He was shaking all over and did not stop crying.

He also waited until Daehuyn was just a groaning mess.  
Until Himchan decided it´s enough.  
He also took that hand away. Of course, as soon as Daehyun noticed, he started screaming again.  
But Himchan just leaned over him.

At first, Himchan wanted to release the shackles from both of them, which he hoped would fall on each other in pleasure.  
However, he had changed his mind.

He only released Daehyun's shackles. His Dongsaeng was staring at him almost stunned.  
Himchan gave him some time, thinking that his arms would hurt.  
Youngjae did not get what happened next to him.

Then Daehyun's arms flipped forward and wrapped around his hyung, began to caress directly over his skin.  
But he did not want to let him go.  
So Himchan released his hands from his body and pushed him away. Without saying a word, he turned Daehyun around to his younger friend.

Immediately when he saw Youngjae, he involved him in a deep kiss. He caressed over Youngjae´s body, straddeling over his legs and trying to actually lift one of his legs to penetrate him.  


Himchan left the two alone, watching as Daehyun tried to break into Youngjae raw without any preparation while he reached for the gel.  
He opened the cap and generously distributed the lubricant on his own bared cock.  
The two of them would not have gotten anything from the lube, he had decided when he put it away again. Then he positioned himself behind Daehyun and spread both his buttocks to better see his entrance.  
Daehyun did not know much about what was happening behind him. He only realized that his hips were being held.  
Himchan would not put a finger in him to prepare and spread him. But he would not do that to him.  
So he brought his cock with his entrance in a line. Without warning him, Himchan invaded him.

Daehyun interrupted the kiss to moan deliciously loud while he takes his cock really good.  
Himchan didn´t even wait and moved immediately in a fast pase.  
Youngaje screamed and ripped his eyes open. Daehyun had probably found his cock, but Himchan wanted both of them to get enough satisfaction.  
Daehyun made only incoherent noises and Himchan knew he was coming soon.  
Himchan knew how to prevent that.  
He stopped moving and held Daehyun at the same time, so that nowhere he got more satisfaction. Daehyun wails in despair, because Himchan knew how much he wanted to come: ,, Hyung! Please! Let ... Let me ...´´ But Himchan didn´t let him even finish talking.

,, Penetrate him.´´ he said.

Then he let go and leaned forward so far that he was now over them both. Daehyun needed two tries and even one hand to help himself until he found his entrance, still holding Youngjae´s tigh with the other hand.  
Youngjae groaned, because as little as Daehyun he was not prepared when he entered him. It seemed he wanted to say something. Instead incoherent noises left his mouth. He´s whining not been able to say anything  
As Daehyun was seated Himchan began to move, again in a fast pase. Daeyhun´s movement´s stuttered, this was a sign for Himchan that he was about to cum.

But he wouldn´t mind the little game of pleasure anymore and just fuck them both until they´re all three way too tired.


End file.
